Miniature and micro-miniature electronic circuit boards use various integrated circuit modules connected thereto by electrical leads, such as so-called flat-packs. These components vary greatly in size, length, and number of extending leads. The components are usually manufactured with straight leads having a length that will satisfy all known installations. Accordingly, the leads must be tailored to any specific board in the size of their offset bend, and the length of their leads.
Bench-type hand presses are available in the micro circuitry industry for the bending and cutting operation of flat-pack type leads, requiring special dies for each type and size of component to be tailored. Such machines are large, costly, and not readily portable.